


Copy Bright

by Lisafer



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen, Malorie's Peak Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/pseuds/Lisafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merric needs help, and cheating might be the only answer.</p><p>Response to Goldenlake's Malorie's Peak Prompt #65 - Cheaters Never Prosper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copy Bright

“No matter how many times you explain it to me,” Merric said with a scowl, “I’m not going to understand how you solved the problem.”

Kel sighed and placed the tip of her pencil to the first calculation on his sheet. “Let’s start again from the beginning,” she suggested. “The total projected wagon load is two hundred and sixteen pounds, plus the weight of the driver and guard – we know how much the wheel axles can handle, right?”

Merric groaned and looked at the other members of their study group. Neal’s answers were likely wrong – he was terrible at mathematics. Owen’s writing was illegible. Neither were good candidates to copy off of. He tried to catch a glimpse of Prosper’s paper, but a blinding white light burst from around the younger boy’s fingers.

“Cheaters never prosper,” he said, glaring at Merric.

“And Prosper never cheats,” chorused the others in amusement.


End file.
